monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Wydowny Spider
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Wydowny Spider z linii 'San Diego Comic-Con International'. Okładka Wszystko co twoje będzie się lepić, jeśli przeczytasz mój pamiętnik. St. 7 Uważam, że ten nocny czas najbardziej sprzyja, aby szczegółowo opisać wydarzenia, które odbyły się w tym samym czasie. Zobaczmy: d=dystans r=stawka t=czas i d=rt (Dystans Zombie)/.2t + (Dystans Terror)/1.5t = 5 mil 51.5=3.34 godziny lub 3 godziny i 20 minut |} Cześć Wydowna, Wysyłam w załączniku aktualne skrypty ze zmianami, o których rozmawiałyśmy. Niestety, są pewne ograniczenia co do przestrzeni, więc nie będziemy w stanie powstrzymać tamtego złoczyńcy. Więc teraz, powinnyśmy się skupić na Cat Tastrophe. Proszę, daj znać, jeśli te historie mogą być wizualnie przekazane w wyznaczonym miejscu. Pozdrawiam, Ghoulia |} | width="50%" | 7 stycznia, 20:12 Dostałaś te projekty, które Ci wysłałam? Tak, ujawnię kilka szczegółów jutro rano. Fantastycznie! You're the beast! |} |} Z jednej strony, największą zaletą wielozadaniowości jest spokojniejsze życie. Co więcej, nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak było. Z drugiej strony, kocham być zajętą, ale kiedyś moje dłonie na pewno wysiądą. St. 30 Teraz, w końcu jestem studentką Monster High, choć czuję się tak, jakbym była tu od zawsze. Mogę odpocząć i pomyśleć o tym, o czym nigdy nie myślałam. Nie zawsze miałam gwarancję, że rzeczywiście będę się tutaj uczyła. Mimo wszystkich wysłanych aplikacji, po prostu na początku nie było dla mnie miejsca. Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka oczywiście przepraszała mnie za to najbardziej i nawet wysłała mi bardzo miły list z dokładnym opisem sytuacji. Droga Wydowno, Otrzymaliśmy twój wniosek co do nauki w Monster High. Twoje wykształcenie oraz nadprogramowe zdolności są wyjątkowe, a świadczyć może o tym wykonywanie pracy ośmiu osób przez jedną osobę. Jednak w tej chwili po prostu nie ma miejsca dla kolejnego ucznia. Jako Monster High, wierzymy, że każdy uczeń powinien otrzymać szczegółową edukację w każdy możliwy sposób. Nie mniej jednak, nie ubliża to Twojemu doświadczeniu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to dość taktowne, ale na pocieszenie powiem, że jesteś pierwsza na liście uczniów w nowym roku szkolnym. Będę na bieżąco śledziła Twoją sytuację oraz kontaktowała się z Tobą. Chciałabym również zaprosić Ciebie i Twoją rodzinę na najbliższe Dni Otwarte Monster High. Będziemy poszukiwać studentów-ochotników, którzy z chęcią oprowadzą Cię po szkole. Z poważaniem, Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka Byłoby nieprawdą, gdybym powiedziała, że nie byłam rozczarowana. Mimo to, poszłam na wspomniane Dni Otwarte. Miałam trzy przewodniczki - Ghoulię Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf oraz Twylę. Początkowo planowałam pobyt w hotelu z moją mamą, ale Ghoulia zaproponowała nocleg, na którym dowiedziałam się, że jest ogromną fanką komiksów. Ghoulia pokazała mi komiks, który zdobyła na NekroConie. Byłam pod wrażeniem jej historii i pasji, choć przyznała, że jej sztuka jeszcze nie jest na odpowiednim poziomie. Jako artystka zapytałam, czy mogłabym zrobić jej kilka szkiców. Była tak rozradowana, że niemal podskoczyła z radości. Dziewczyna następnie powiedziała mi, że miała pomysł na stworzenie grupy superbohaterów. Mieliby oni pochodzić ze szkolnych murów i używać ich tajemnych mocy do walki z siłami chaosu. Miała już zarysy fabuły i zapytała, czy nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdybym narysowała pierwszy komiks. Oczywiście odpowiedziałam "Tak!" i od tego dnia zaczęłyśmy tworzyć nasz wspólny projekt. Okazało się, że Ghoulia jest zaprzyjaźniona z Szybkośmiercią, który zgodził się opublikować nasze dzieło. I nie sądzę, że rodzice Ghoulii nie byliby zadowoleni, gdy im powie, że zarobione pieniądze przeznaczy na studia. Drugiego dnia, moją przewodniczką została Clawdeen. Zabrała mnie na zakupy, tor wrotkarski w Monster High, a na końcu do siebie, do domu. Podczas pobytu tam, Clawdeen pokazała mi kilka swoich modowych szkiców. Wydaje mi się, że Ghoulia musiała jej powiedzieć, że jestem artystką. Projekty Clawdeen były przerażająco fajne, ale miała ona bardzo duże trudności z wytłumaczeniem niektórych wzorów i tkanin. Jej nauczycielka Robótek Ręcznych dała Clawdeen maszynę do szycia, dzięki czemu mogła wykonywać nieco nowsze modele. Maszyna była prawdziwą bestią w użyciu. Na szczęście, używałam już tego rodzaju urządzenia, więc pokazałam jej kilka sztuczek, aby ją oswoić. Starałam się też, żeby nie zgrywać "pani wszystko-wiedzącej", ale Clawdeen tylko się zaśmiała i powiedziała: "Nie masz w zamiarach zranienia moich uczuć, straszyciółko, więc pokaż mi wszystko, co umiesz!". Tak też zrobiłam i zanim zdążyłbyś powiedzieć "strach couture", my już przeszłyśmy od szkicu do pracy, aż wreszcie wszystko było gotowe. Więc oprócz pomocy Ghoulii przy rysunkach, pomogłam również Clawdeen zaszyć niektóre z jej bardziej skomplikowanych wzorów... wszystkim poprzez wielozadaniowość. Tak, jak już powiedziałam, uwielbiam być zajęta. Ostatni dzień spędziłam z Twylą, która pokazała mi tereny wokół szkoły i katakumby. Twyla jest zarazem bardzo nieśmiała i słodka, więc spędziłyśmy większość czasu na porównywaniu historii uczniów w cieniu i wszystkich nieporozumień związanych z normalsami. Więc kiedy w końcu dostałam telefon od pani Krewnickiej, która poinformowała mnie o przyjęciu, nie czułam się, jakbym miała startować zupełnie sama. Lut. 7 Shoo była dzisiaj z jakiegoś powodu dziwnie niespokojna. Zazwyczaj lubi przesiadywać na moim ramieniu, podczas gdy ja pracuję, a ona się temu przygląda, ale dziś tak, jakby coś ją ugryzło. Starałam się wyglądać, tak, jakbym była w trybie online, ale ona wciąż leciała prosto na mój ekran, po czym odbijała się od klawiatury. "Nie mogę się teraz z tobą bawić. Jestem zajęta." - powiedziałam. Nawet gdy zrobiłam dla niej piłki z jedwabiu, bo wiem, że lubi się nimi bawić. Mimo moich starań, całkowicie je zignorowała. Wciąż tylko skakała po klawiaturze, aż wreszcie krzyknęłam: "Czego!? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?!". Następnie Shoo zaczęła krążyć wokół paska wyszukiwania, więc kliknęłam w niego. Następnie, począwszy od "H", pisała kolejne litery, czego efektem był napis Hornet Robberfly. Gdy tylko nacisnęłam enter, Shoo zaczęła latać jak szalona, tworząc pętle wokoło mojej głowy. Zupełnie jakby była satelitą, a ja - orbitą. Kiedy obraz ukazał się, przestała krążyć i zaczęła unosić się nad ekranem. Wydaje mi się, że rzeczywiście usłyszał jej westchnienie. Czy to możliwe, że moja mała Shoo podkochuje się w... złym chłopcu? Mar. 5 Odbyłam dzisiaj bardzo ciekawą rozmowę z Toralei. Wydaje mi się, że znalazła świetny szkic dla Cat Tastrophe. Oczywiście kotka zapomniała, gdzie go "znalazła". "To było bardzo krzywdzące i obraźliwe!" - zawołała. "Oczy są zbyt okrągłe, uszy zbyt krótkie, a te paski zupełnie nie pasują. To w ogóle nie wygląda jak ja". Ghoulia powiedziała, że chciałaby, aby Cat Tastrophe była traktowana jako czarny charakter. No, prawie nie potworem. "Słuchaj" - powiedziała, "Nie przeszkadza mi bycie złą, chyba, że nie zrobicie ze mnie głównej kryminalistki". Powiedziałam jej, że Ghoulia powinna się o tym dowiedzieć. "No i dlaczego nie można zrobić mi zdjęcia, na którym pokazuję swój prawy profil?". Zrobiłam je, po czym zniknęła, mrucząc i śmiejąc się do siebie. Casting? Myślę, że nie. Kw. 2 Jadłam dzisiaj obiad ze Scarah Screams i panią Krewnicką. Było miło, jeśli nawet odrobinę dziwnie, bo Scarah co chwilę "mówiła" coś do nas w naszych głowach. Chciała mnie trochę przyzwyczaić. Dyrektorka nie wydawała się być mniej zdezorientowaną, ale komunikowała się mentalnie i werbalnie. To było naprawdę imponujące. Niektóre potwory lubię myśleć, że pani Głowenia jest roztargniona i że jest jakąś zwykłą bibliotekarką, która przyjęła swoją posadę z powodu braku chętnych. Nie sądzę też, że wiedzą, kim ona naprawdę jest. Przypuszczam, nikt nie zaprosi nas na herbatę, dopóki my nie zrobimy tego pierwsze. Meduza, którego mama wie, że wraca, pani Stein, pani Wolf i pani Yelps oraz mama Operetty przyszły jako pierwsze. Pomagałam mamie w kuchni, więc mogłam dosłyszeć niektóre rozmowy. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na początkowe rozmowy, ale później rozmawiały o odkryciu Monster High. Pani Stein powiedziała, że nigdy nie widziała dyrektora, który dbałby o swoją szkołę jak pani Krewnicka. Podobne opinie mieli inni goście. Dowiedziałam się też, że pani Głowenia posługuje się biegle 10 różnymi językami, wliczając w to starowilczy, gorgoński, język trollów i smoczy. Miałam o tym porozmawiać z Ghoulią, kiedy usłyszałam głos w swojej głowie. Mówił on w doskonale akcentowanym archańskim: "Nawet o tym nie myśl. Mnie się wydaje, że ona zna co najmniej 11". Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wydowny Spider Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International